Red Hot Chili Peppers
Red Hot Chili Peppers '''(souvent abrégé Red Hot ou RHCP) est un groupe de rock américain, formé en 1983. Formation right|220pxEn 1983 à Los Angeles, un groupe d'amis du lycée Fairfax est invité à se produire dans un bar de striptease. Il est alors composé d'Anthony Kiedis au chant, Hillel Slovak à la guitare, Michael Balzary dit <> à la basse et Jack Irons à la batterie. Ils se font voler la vedette par les strip-teaseuses et décident donc de revenir avec seulement une chaussette sur le pénis ce qui leur vaut un grand succès. EMI Group les fait signer après avoir entendu parlé de leur péripéties. A ce moment là le groupe se nomme '''Tony Flow and the Miraculously Majestic Masters of Mayem. Slovak et Irons quittent le groupe au moment de sortir le premier album jugeant que le groupe n'est qu'une blague pour être remplacés par Jack Sherman à la guitare et Cliff Martinez à la batterie. Début 1985 Jack Sherman a de plus en plus de mal avec les autres membres et part donc faisant revenir Hillel Slovak dans le groupe. Milieu 1986 c'est Cliff Martinez qui décide de partir, remplacé temporairement par Chuck Biscuits puis le membre d'origine revient à savoir Jack Irons. En 1988 Jack Irons quitte définitivement le groupe pour être remplacé temporairement par D.H. Peligro (qui ne sera même pas présent sur un album). En 1988 Hillel Slovak meurt par overdose et c'est Chad Smith qui devient le batteur du groupe tandis que les guitaristes s'enchainent pour que John Frusciante revienne de 1997 à 2007. L'année 2008 est marquée par l'absence de guitariste. Enfin Josh Klinghoffer arrive et le groupe est au complet. Membres Actuels Anthony Kiedis left|200pxC'est le chanteur et l'un des fondateurs du groupe, né le 1er novembre 1962 à Grand Rapids dans le Michigan. Ses parents divorcent en 1968, il vit alors avec sa mère dans le Michigan jusqu'à ses 11 ans puis part en Californie avec son père qui est acteur. Il a deux demi-soeurs et un demi-frère. Dans son autobiographie il stipule avoir des ancêtres lituaniens, amérindiens, irlandais, français, néerlandais et grecs. Il a de gros problèmes avec la drogue, notamment parce que son père, dealeur à l'époque, l'initie alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans. Il arrêtera lors de la mort d'Hillel Slovak en 1988 mais rechutera jusqu'en 2000 où il stoppe définitivement. Michael Balzary dit Flea left|200pxBassiste, pianniste, trompettiste et acteur australo-américain né le 16 octobre 1962 à Melbourne il est connu pour être le bassiste et second fondateur du groupe RHCP. Son surnom Flea signifiant puce en anglais est dû à sa petite taille et sa façon de sauter partout pour occuper l'espace sur scène. On le qualifie de meilleur bassiste de rock au monde. C'es grâce au second mari Urban Walter Jr. de sa mère qu'il sera initié à la musique, il s'essaie à la batterie puis à la trompette sur les conseils d'Urban à ses dix ans. Il se met alors à écouter les grands du jazz et paradoxalement à faire de petits délits tels que cambriolages pour des gangs, vols de pièces de voitures... En 1973 il rencontre son idole Dizzy Gillepsie. C'est à l'âge de 17 ans qu'il s'initie à la basse pour remplacer le bassiste du groupe Anthim formé par ses amis Hillel Slovak, Jack Irons et Alain Johannes. En 1983 lorsqu'il forme le groupe RHCP avec ses amis, il refuse une proposition de Johny Rotten (ex membre des Sex Pistols). Chad Smith à venir... Josh Klinghoffer à venir... Anciens *Hillel Slovak *Jack Irons *Cliff Martinez *D.H. Peligro *Jack Sherman *John Frusciante *Arik Marshall *Jesse Tobias *Dave Navarro Albums Studios 'The Red Hot Chili Peppers (1984)' right|200px The Red Hot Chili Peppers est le premier album studio du groupe, sorti en 1984. Une autre version est sortie en 2003 comportant 5 demos de chansons présentes sur l'album. #True Men Don't Kill Coyotes #Baby Appeal #Buckle Down #Get Up and Jump #Why Don't You Love Me (Like You Used To Do) #Green Heaven #Mommy Where's Daddy #Out in L.A #Police Helicopter #You Always Sing the Same #Grand Pappy Du Plenty 'Freaky Styley (1985)' right|200px Freaky Styley 'est le second album studio du groupe, sorti en 1985. Une autre version est sortie en 2003 comportant 3 versions démo de chansons présentes sur l'album et un titre bonus ''Millionaires Against Hunger. #Jungle Man #Hollywood (Africa) #American Ghost Dance #If You Want Me to Say #Never Mind #Freaky Styley #Blackeyed Blonde #The Brothers Cup #Battleship #Lovin' and Touchin' #Catholic School Girls Rule #Sex Rap #Thirty Dirty Birds #Yertle the Turtle '''The Upflit Mofo Party Plan (1987) right|200px The Upflit Mofo Party Plan est le troisième album studio du groupe, sorti le 29 septembre 1987. Cet album fait connaître le groupe aux États-Unis. Une version sortie en 2003, comporte deux titres bonus : deux versions instrumentales. #Fight Like a Brave #Funky Crime #Me & My Friends #Backwoods #Skinny Sweaty Man #Behind the Sun #Subterranean Homesick Blues (reprise de Bob Dylan) #Special Secret Song Inside #No Chump Love Sucker #Walkin' on Down the Road #Love Trilogy #Organic Anti-Beat Box Band 'Mother's Milk (1989)' right|200px Mother's Milk est le quatrième album studio du groupe, sorti le 16 août 1989. Il est le premier grand succès commercial du groupe, atteignant la 54ème place du Billboard 200 et est certifié disque d'or. La version sortie en 2003 comporte 6 titres bonus : une démo de Song That Made Us What We Are Today et Salute to Kareem, une version longue de Knock Me Down et de Sexy Mexican Maid et enfin la version live de Castles Made of Sand ''et de ''CrosstownTraffic. #Good Time Boys #Higher Ground (reprise de Stevie Wonder) #Subway to Venus #Magic Johnson #Nobody Weird Like Me #Know Me Down #Taste the Pain #Stone Cold Bush #Fire (reprise de Jimi Hendrix) #Pretty Little Ditty #Punk Rock Classic #Sexy Mexicain Mad #Johnny, Kick a Hole in the Sky 'Blood Sugar Sex Magik (1991)' A venir .. 'One Hot Minute (1985)' A venir .. 'Californication (1999)' A venir .. 'By the Way (2002)' A venir .. 'Stadium Arcadium (2006)' A venir .. 'I'm With You (2011)' A venir .. Récompenses Vidéos The Red Hot Chili Peppers à venir... Freaky Styley The Uplift Mofo Party Plan Mother's Milk Blood Sugar Sex Magik One Hot Minute Californication thumb|left|270px|Californication By The Way thumb|left|270px|Can't Stop thumb|right|270px|By The Way Stadium Arcadium thumb|left|270px|Snow (Hey Oh) Blood Sugar Sex Magic thumb|left|270px|Under The Bridge Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Masculins